Synchronicity
by Lafiel Nightray
Summary: Different things.Different people. Many different pasts will combine into one outcome.People fighting for what they believe in. Told from many different people's different views, starts from their childhood and into where they currently stand in the story. **I DON'T OWN PICTURE!** EDIT:11/23- ON HIATUS
1. Kei & Miku: Past

**This is MY version of Synchronicity. I don't care if your a Miku hater and just came here to watch Miku get defeated. I don't care if you hate Vocaloid. I don't care if you get pissed because it's different. You might actually like this story. If you don't? I DON'T FRICKIN' CARE! **

**Constructive criticism is ok, but what I don't like:**

**1. Bad comment because you don't like the pairing**

**2. Bad comment because it is different from the original plot**

**3. Bad comment about vocaloid in general**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were many beautiful Kingdoms in a beautiful world called Crypton. On this beautiful day, we'll be following a small family traveling through a narrow mountain pass._

6 Bodyguards flanked the group while 6 were in the front, leading the group. Even though everyone was riding horses, the ride was extremely long.

"How long until we reach the Kingdom?" the man asked.

"Not long," one of the bodyguards replied, "3 hours at most, My King."

The King nodded and turned to his wife, " Did you hear him Dear?"

"I just hope Miku can stay asleep until then." the Queen replied, worried.

"What's with the worried tone?" the King asked.

The Queen sighed, "We don't have food left."

Just then, a guard to the right yelled out," Landslide! Cover the King and Queen!"

The Queen quickly covered Miku, shielding her body from the falling rocks. King ran forward, reaching for his wife, before being crushed by the rock. Horses ran, going to alert the nearest Kingdom of what had occurred. Screaming and yelling echoed throughout the range of mountains. Then it was silent.

* * *

Kei watched as the rubble fell on the people. Even though he was a wizard, he was powerless. A low-ranking wizard like him could barely levitate a kettle, let alone a large pile of rubble. Kei ran towards where he had seen the rubble fall on the richly dressed people, he understood one thing, everyone else had been a bodyguard besides those bodyguards had one purpose only, to protect their masters, their deaths mattered little.

He quickly began removing the rubble with his bare hands, he understood that the rich lady had been covering a baby, maybe that baby was still alive.

* * *

**_What if that kid is alive? What are you going to do with it? You don't know how to take care of a kid, you can barely take care of yourself!_**

_Yeah, but I just can't sit here while this child may still be alive!_

**_You're an idiot._**

_If I'm an idiot, aren't you an idiot too? We ARE the same person._

**_Shut up._**

_No._

**Shut up you little...**_  
_

_You can't make me._**  
**

**Yes I can.**_  
_

_No you can't~_

**You'll regret this later, see you in a couple of years.**_  
_

_Good riddance._

* * *

Kei wrapped the child up in a piece of fabric he found lying around and turned to leave. He glanced back at the ruins, he couldn't have people finding him. Wizards were hated in this country, he needed to leave. People would eventually find the ruins. Still, as he walked away, he whispered 2 words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Going to see how many views I can get for this one:)**

**Pairings(may be subject to change): Luka/Gakupo**

** Miku/Kaito**

** Rin/Len(familial/?/)**

** Meiko/?(I'll see later~)**

** Dragon/?(Again, later.)**

** Kei/?**

** Other pairings/people will be introduced later.**

__


	2. Kei & Miku: Past Dragon

**I'm gonna keep updating Sychronicity until I get some real comments:) Which means, to people who read my other stories, your updates are gonna slow down quite a bit... So get out there and comment! If you want me to keep updating my other fanfics...**

**Thanks to Nameless Cat for being the first commenter^_^ I dedicate this chapter and the next few to you!^_^**

**I don't want to listen to Vocaloid anymore... People are saying that soon Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito will become things of the past *cries* (And no, I didn't forget the smaller vocaloids, just takes some time to list them all *3*)**

**Why can't they just improve the current ones?**

**I'll probably just stop writing Vocaloid FF when the newer vocaloids completely destroy their popularity. ('Cause what's the fun of writing FF if no one will read it?)**

** Just found out that Miku, Luka, Rin have Vocaloid 3 demos, god, I'm an idiot...**

**I'll just keep this up 'cause I find it a bit funny. then again, I have the weirdest sense of humor known to mankind.**

**I wanna put an argument against myself up here one day, but that makes me seem more weird than I am... I get kind of bored though, so I'll tell you stuff about me.**

**1. I have few friends**

**2. I want to be an Author when I get to college**

**3. I've never been to a dance**

** 4. I've never been to a slumber party**

**5. I've gone to a B-day party only twice**

**(This shouldn't be a surprise to anyone)**

**6. I am not popular**

* * *

Miku carried a stack of books to the library, where she knew Professor Kei would be waiting.

* * *

Kei looked up as Miku walked into the room with a few books. He quickly rose from his chair and took the books from the little girl.

"So," he said, helping Miku into her chair, "I'm sorry I missed your 6th birthday."

Miku smiled sadly, "It's no big deal, the other kids gave me presents." Miku lied.

Kei nodded, knowing that she had just lied to him. He knew that the other children hated her for some reason. Miku wasn't a particularily good liar, either. "Anyway," he smiled, "I got you something from the neighboring country."

"Did you get something for everyone else, too? " Large clear blue eyes looked at him innocently. Eyes that could see nothing.

Kei bent down and ruffled her hair, " Nope. It's just for you as your birthday present."

"Really?" Miku beamed with joy and tried to hug him, her arms reaching out, but not feeling anything. Miku dropped her hands and felt sadness coming to her in waves, she couldn't see the Professor, that made it so much harder for her to to touch him.

"Hey squirt," he whispered, "It's not your fault you can't see."

"Anyway," he said, standing up, " How about I teach you tonight? It'll give you some time to cheer up again, and I need to talk to one of the caretakers."

"Ok." Miku said, leaving the room.

* * *

"I've been waiting on this for some time now, when can I adopt Miku?" Kei asked.

"Mr. Kei, we understand that you want to adopt Miku, but you still have not answered our questions." Mistress Lily replied.

"What questions?"

Lily handed him a parchment of paper where the following questions where listed out:

**Where do you live?**

**What do you do for a living?**

**Do you have any current children(s)? (If so, please list name(s) and age(s))**

**Do you have a spouse? (List name and age)**

Kei practically facepalmed, the reason they has been denying the adoption of Miku to him for the past year was because he had neglected to fill out a damn questionnaire? Last time he checked, they didn't even have a questionnaire!

Kei hurridly scribbled down his answers and handed the questionnaire back in to Lily. She nodded and placed it in a box, "You can bring Miku home now, if you want to do that."

* * *

Kei smiled and was about to leave when he heard Lily call after him.

" I have this question. You brought Miss Miku to our orphanage when she was about 2, correct?"

Kei nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"If you brought her here, why do you want to adopt her?"

Kei shrugged, " I never even thought I would be coming back to this orphanage after I found her and brought her here. It certainly surprised me to be hired as a teacher here."

"But why do you want to adopt her?"

"After many years of teaching the 5 year olds basic Arithmetic, Science, and Language, I have found that Miku might be one of the smartest children I have ever taught. And," Kei smiled sadly , " I believe I might be one of the few people she will ever encounter that truly understands her."

"Why?"

"Being blind certainly is a disadvantage, but she really isn't blind. She sees, but she doesn't _see."_

"Come again?"Lily asked.

Kei smirked, "One word, psychosomatic." Then he walked away.

Lily sighed and got out her dictionary, _Miku-chan will certainly have an odd father..._

* * *

Kei walked into Miku's room when he noticed her running her hand over a book. As though she hadn't seen him enter, she turned towards him, "Professor Kei?"

Kei walked up to her and hugged her, "Don't call me 'professor' anymore ok?"

Miku nodded, "Why?"

Kei grinned, " 'Cause, starting today, I'm your father."

* * *

Miku fingered the 2 hair ties that Kei had given to her years ago. So much time had passed since then. Kei had taught her more than a girl her age was supposed to know, and Miku was proud that she was smarter than everyone else. Of course, it was pretty much impossible for her to learn regular female household chores, but Kei never did care whether she learned them or not.

And her mother helped her cope with being in a new house, well, Miku couldn't exactly call it a house, it was more like a training facility. Miku would hear tired voices counting, and she would hear one of the trainers counting laps people ran. Neither of her parents would tell her why all of these people were training, and it seemed like the trainers and trainees found it fun to ignore her.

Sighing, Miku recalled the day her father had announced he was getting married to the maid. She wondered why all of her memories over the past 6 years were clear, when all of her memories before that were shrouded with fog.

* * *

Miku got up and decided to carry the large stack of books to the library where her father was probably teaching his next student. Miku shuddered, she hated going outside of the building. After more than 3 years, she still hadn't completely memorized the layout of the 'outside'.

* * *

Kei shoved his sweaty hands into his pockets, the dragon would be coming soon. He watched as all of the children lined up on the track field. Then, he saw the dragon.

* * *

The Dragon landed gracefully on the ground, his scales changing to various shades of red in the sunlight. "Where is my guardian?" He asked, he had a beautiful voice, one that reminded you of velvet.

Yuki cleared her throat, and gestured toward the children, "All of these children have been trained, take your pick, they are all**-**"

"None of these mortals is my true guardian. Surely there is someone else?" He asked.

Yuki shook her head, "No, sir."

The dragon arched an eyebrow **(****A/N: If they have eyebrows...) **, "Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, sir."

The dragon nodded his head towards Miku, who was heading to the library, "Who is that, then?"

Kei paled, " Excuse me sir, but that is my daughter,Miku, she hasn't been trained at all. You are much better off choosing someone else!"

"Really?" The dragon smirked, "You," He said, "Miku, come to me."

* * *

Miku walked towards the voice when she sensed something, she quickly dodged the waves of people trying to injure her. After their attacks ceased, Miku, realized one thing, for that brief minute, she thought she could see. Miku laughed at herself, that was impossible. People who were blind couldn't suddenly see.

* * *

The dragon smirked, "She, Miku, will be my guardian. And that is final."


	3. Side Story Drabble

**DRABBLE TIME! (or is this a side story? O_O)**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I am you, but I am not you."

"How?"

"I just am."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

* * *

Aquarius ran down the hallway, her teal hair flying behind her. She stopped at a door and took out a key and stuck it into the lock, the mark of water briefly flashed on the door, illuminating the dark space with teal light. She pushed open the door and took the key out of the lock taking one last look behind her before clenching the key in her fist, where it promptly disappeared. She traveled down the path, finally reaching another door, this time she spoke, "Aquarius is here."

The door answered, "Which one of your brethren has caused the trouble this time?"

"Leo didn't tell you?"

"I am required to ask everyone. I apologize if this inconveniences you Miss."

"It's Geminus." She snorted, "When you think he finally stops messing around with the humans, he goes out and does crap like this!"

"I understand that you are mad Miss, but please remember to consult with the others before doing anything rash." The door swung open.

* * *

"We're all gathered here today for one important thing." Leo said, his blonde hair looking disheveled.

Virgo nodded," It is to discuss Gemini, no?" Her pink eyes glanced around the room, "Where is Gemini?"

"Probably vith ze human. If ve veaken because of him, I vill personally shoot him." Sagittarius snarled, gripping his bow.

Leo nodded, "Duly noted. Now about Gemini..."

* * *

**I was bored :P**

**Contests:**

**1. (Going to be posted on all stories) Be the first person to comment on my page on DA! ( UN: Lafiel-Nightray )**

**2. (All stories) Be the first person to send me a friend request on DA!**

***Prizes are all one-shots with a main pairing of your choice! (I WILL choose side pairings.)**

***Prizes cannot be doubled up (Get more than one.)**

**One last thing, I ask you to read this: yuumei. deviantart art/Father-264884676**

**Then if you care, sign this: ww w. change petitions /help-my-father-dr-zhicheng-hu-come-home**

**It has been around a year since this petition opened, and I want it to be fulfilled so please, Tweet, Facebook, etc. I trust you guys to be able to do this ;) This is the one petition I will support until it has all of it's signatures. Even if it takes years, I won't give up.**


End file.
